metrofandomcom-20200223-history
McGill (Montreal Metro)
}} McGill is a station on the Green Line of the Montreal Metro in , , . It is in downtown Montreal in the borough of Ville-Marie. It was inaugurated on October 14, 1966, as part of the original network of the metro. It is currently the busiest station in the network measured by number of passengers entering the system here, with 11,545,037 in 2002. Designed by Crevier, Lemieux, Mercier and Caron, it is a normal side-platform station built in open cut under boul. De Maisonneuve, with two ticket halls joined by corridors that surround the platforms. The ticket halls are linked to the platforms by four stairways per platform, including the shortest escalators in the network. The station has large pillars, which were originally painted orange, but painted in their present blue-greenish color in the late 90's. As an important part of the underground city, the station has had its mezzanine level substantially enlarged since its opening, by construction of new buildings around the station: the western end of the mezzanine was added with the construction of the Tour BNP and Eaton Centre, while the southern corridor between the ticket halls was added to link the Promenades de la Cathédrale (now known as ) with the station. No fewer than six buildings are directly connected to the station via underground city, and one, the Eaton Centre, has an entrance directly on the Honoré-Beaugrand platform. (Another access to 2020 de Maisonneuve from the Angrignon platform has been closed.) The station has a further six direct street-level entrances, all of which are integrated into the façades of other buildings. Among this busy station's amenities are several shops and services directly in the station, a web terminal, and MétroVision information screens (the second station after Berri-UQAM to have them installed). At one time an "open-concept" branch of the Montreal public library was located next to the exit onto University (Universite) Street. This station contains several pieces of art. The most prominent is 's Montreal Scenes Circa 1830, depicting the industrial era in the city as well as its early mayors and civic arms. This set of five stained-glass murals was donated by . created a set of murals depicting fruit and flowers, surrounding the entrance to (now the Complexe les Ailes). The construction of the Promenades de la Cathédrale in 1992 brought two new works of art, a light sculpture called Passūs by ], and an installation of an aerial view of Montreal complete with miniature figures of the buildings, by art collective . The latter work is entitled To rise, we must push against the ground onto which we have fallen. Finally, a tapestry by depicting the life of was donated by Canadian Universal Limited Insurance in 1969; however, after being vandalized, it was removed by the company for restoration, and then given as a perpetual loan to instead, where it is now exhibited at the MacLennan Library. Origin of the name McGill is named for . Founded in 1821 with money and on land bequeathed by Scottish-Canadian businessman , this is one of Canada's most prestigious institutions of higher education. Connecting bus routes Regular STM routes STM Night routes Address of entrances *De Maisonneuve Ouest entrance: 690, boul. de Maisonneuve ouest, between av. McGill College and rue University *De Maisonneuve Est entrance: 640, boul. de Maisonneuve ouest, at rue University *McGill College entrance: 811, boul. de Maisonneuve ouest, at av. McGill College *University entrance: 2055, rue University, at av. du Président-Kennedy *Union Nord entrance: 2021, av. Union, between av. du Président-Kennedy and boul. de Maisonneuve *Union Sud entrance: 1445, av. Union, at boul. de Maisonneuve Nearby points of interest Connected via the underground city * Centre Eaton/Tour McGill College * Place Montréal Trust * Tour Industrielle-Vie * Le Centre 2020 University * Place London Life/Les Galeries 2001 University * - 688 Sherbrooke * * * Complexe Les Ailes (formerly ) * * Peel metro station and points west * Bonaventure metro station and points south * Other * * Percival Molson Stadium - * * * Christ Church Cathedral * Saint James United Church * * * Phillips Square External links * Société de transport de Montréal - official site * Montreal by Metro, metrodemontreal.com - photos, information, and trivia Category:Stations of the Montreal Metro